Sniper Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Sniper Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Path 1 Full Metal Jacket ($350) Shots pop through 4 layers of Bloon. Can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons. Larger Calibre ($800) Shots can pop through 9 layers of Bloon. Deadly Precision ($2,500) Shots can pop through 30 layers of Bloon. Maim MOAB ($8,750) *Description: "Immobilizes MOAB-Classes for a short time." *Details: Does 30 damage (60 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons) and stuns M.O.A.B. Class Bloons for 3 seconds. Cripple MOAB ($42,000) *Description: "Crippled MOAB-Classes are immobilized for longer and take extra damage from all other attacks." *Details: Does 60 damage (120 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons) and takes 10 damage while crippled. Also stuns M.O.A.B. Class Bloons for 5 seconds. Takes +15 damage from attacks. Path 2 Night Vision Goggles ($300) Allows the sniper to detect and shoot Camo Bloons and always to pass through obstacles. Anti-Espionage Sensors ($750) Sinper shots removes camo from Bloons. Explosive Bullets ($1,500) * Description: "Shots explode when they hit the targets." * Details: Explosion has the same size as the 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Explosions has 1 damage and 40 pierce, and are immune to explosive-immune Bloons like the Black Bloon, Zebra Bloom, and D.D.T. Supply Drop ($6,000) *Description: "Supply Drop ability: Drops a crate full of cash." *Details: Supply Drops drop $500 every time (instead of a random amount). Explosions has the same size as the 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius and Explosions has 2 damage and 80 pierce. Explosives Master Sniper ($45,000) *Description: "Explosions gets bigger and more pierce and damage and releases frags when they hit the targets, and Supply Drop ability gives more cash." *Details: Explosions has the same size as the 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, can pop all types of Bloon (including Blacks, Zebras, and D.D.T.s), and Explosions has 3 damage and 120 pierce. Explosions also releases Frag Bombs identical to the 0/0/2 Bomb Cannon upgrade. Supply Drops drop $1,850 every time (instead of a random amount). Path 3 Faster Firing ($400) Shoots faster than normal. Even Faster Firing ($600) Shoots even faster! Semi-Automatic Rifle ($3,500) Shoots 3x as fast! Full Auto Rifle ($5,000) *Description: "Fully automatic weapon with incredible attack speed." *Details: An additional attack speed by 4x, totalling of 15x per second. Elite Defender ($23,000) When Bloons get near an exit, all Snipers get a 8x attack rate and has a Elite targeting that affects to all snipers. Differences from BTD6 Path 1 *Larger Calibre buffed, price decreased *Deadly Precision buffed, loses extra damage to Ceramics, price decreased *Maim MOAB buffed, price increased *Cripple MOAB buffed, price increased Path 2 *Night Vision Goggles always ignores Line of Sight, loses damage bonus to Camo Bloons *Shrapnel Shot removed, Anti-Espionage Sensors added *Bouncing Bullet replaced with Explosive Bullets, price decreased *Supply Drop ability removed random amounts, adds explosion buffs, price decreased *Elite Sniper replaced with Explosives Master Sniper, price increased Path 3 *Even Faster Firing price increased *Semi-Automatic renamed into Semi-Automatic Rifle, buffed *Full Auto Rifle buffed, upgrade description changed, price increased *Elite Defender buffed, grants a Elite targeting which took it from 0/5/0, price increased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers